guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Dazra/buildarchive/Build:W/any Steady Stance Warrior/Archive 1
Rate-a-build Please test and vote on new builds. Favoured: #Ki # Actually you stole my idea, so that's why I'll give you a vote. This build uses a nice combo which makes Drunken blow and Desparation blow great skills. However, you could put additional adrenal skills. LeDeni 09:49, 17 November 2006 (CST) #Got my own version of this build. Steady Stance can be a great help in every situation. --Ineluki 08:46, 23 November 2006 (CST) # Like i said, now it's nearly perfect :). But seriously speaking, I like the build because it's high damage and the healing gained from the main attribute related skill Healing Signet which makes a difference in survivability. The only thing is you have no anti - kite but the fact you can avoid misses due to evasive stances makes it up for it. You have my vote! Negotiator 16:11, 24 November 2006 (CST) #I love the synergy behind this build. It also provides a wonderful fresh perspective on being a warrior. From the Flourishing Drunkard to this, I will always love the concept. Defiant Elements 18:54, 27 November 2006 (CST) #I use Critical Chop instead of Soldier's Strike, but other than that, it's a great build - Aragorn ii 22:43, 5 December 2006 (CST) #Yeah. I almost always use an axe or sword with this build, but the rest is fine. The minor runes are ftw, and I switch out the absorption for clarity (or w/e the blindness reducing one is). -Auron 00:15, 7 December 2006 (CST) Unfavoured: #Love the idea, but that's just it... everyone else stinks. No Strength, Riposte and Distracting Blow are random, plus a badly written build.— [[User:Rapta|'Rapta']] 19px (talk| ) 02:02, 19 November 2006 (CST) #Much inferior to a regular warrior. — Skuld 02:19, 23 November 2006 (CST) #Yay for suck. Why on earth does this use a hammer? The attack rate is much higher with sword or axe, which allows more hits. Also, is there any point to the superior rune? You lose 75 HP for gaining 1 energy on Steady Stance, which is a waste. You add a hefty 6 damage to drunken blow, and 5 damage to Soldier's. Fear Me doesn't improve a bit. Lose the sup rune, the hammer, the totally useless Absorption rune, and you might be able to kill stuff. -Auron 15:56, 28 November 2006 (CST) #:Did you even test the build? the damage output is very good, why do you need to increase the attack speed? Does every skill have to improve with a rune to make it worthwhile to you? because the way i look at it every skill but fear me improves with the rune, and one energy can make a lot of difference with the energy intensive skills this build uses BMW 16:14, 28 November 2006 (CST) #::Steady Stance doesn't receive any benefits from Tactics past the rank of 14 unless you can figure out some way to push it up to 17. So, yes, the Superior Rune in Tactics is wasted. — Jyro X 22:41, 6 December 2006 (CST) #I have been testing this kind of mecanic for a bit now and I found that haveing both instances of drunken blow is redundant. Since it takes 5 seconds for Steady Stance to recharge and 7 seconds for drunken blow. the only able way both skills to be used is if the player has high level of Tactics and is able to recast Steady Stance for the next Drunken blow/desperation blow to be protected. All in all this build is still too sloppy to be vetted. —''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Zero rogue x ( ) }. #I love the idea and I used a sword Steady Stance/DB tank, but this build needs to be refined. It's really squishy and the DPS is really low with a hammer... — Jyro X 22:42, 6 December 2006 (CST) #Why is it a hammer build. Remove the bit about using a hammer and it might be an OK build. --Carth 03:36, 7 December 2006 (CST) Discussion This Build needs some major cleanup, but im tired and need to go to sleep at the moment. any help cleaning up my artile and adding to it would be helpful. helping come up with the optional skills would also help. this is your chance to be creative with my build :D im tired now, goodnight all BMW 23:35, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I've cleaned it up, but it is still very much a stub. It really needs some skills filling most of the optional slots, or at least a list of varients with each weapon. --Apathy 06:28, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Thanx for the cleanup. i wasn't sure what tags to put on it, and i really appreciate you helping me clean it up. I will try to think of some skills that will work nicely with this build after i get home from school BMW 07:31, 26 September 2006 (CDT) :ok i have added some new skills a couple days ago. when i have time ill put some more information and such into this build. it really does work pretty well, and i welcome you to at least try it out. please dont judge it before you try it though. thanx :P BMW 23:34, 30 October 2006 (CST) Love it, constant energy draining and conditions on them, extra adrenaline and energy on you. The only other weakness I can see is someone using a skill similar to Plague Touch. ~~Ki :thanx for the lovin :P BMW 16:42, 3 November 2006 (CST) so has anyone else tested this build? id like to get this build well known as it is a pretty good build152.163.100.70 21:06, 6 November 2006 (CST) I don't quite like what you've done with the concept either. Why not use a hammer? I imagine steady stance would help a lot with building adrenaline too... so I guess an axe would do. Not sure if tactics is nessesary, but I guess for healing signet, or even lion's comfort.--Silk Weaker :Ok ive been gone for quite some time from guild wiki, but i will try to improve the build. it uses sword because of Riposte, but i guess that was a bad choice, i could try to rework the build. Tactics is the main attribute for this whole build. as is,6 of the 8 skills are from tactics, and the other 2 are unlinked.also, i disagree with the unfavored vote completely. :first, not everone stinks, just some people. :by badly written, do you mean that it doesnt explain enough or what? or just that i dont have very much specific info in there? because i think as is it is an ok build. the format is correct, i dont understand how it is badly written :why is strength required? it doesn't give very much advantage at all other than some armor penetration which doesn't necassarily do much until higher levels. do you dislike every build that doesnt use strength? :Riposte is not a random skill, it is used for when warriors are attacking you. with steady stance you can block about 1/4 of their hits and damage them. i think that is a big advantage. :distracting blow is used in a lot of builds. it can be used as an interrupt on resses and costs only 5 energy. please explain how it wa a random skill as TONS of builds use that skill. :On a brighter note, i am back and ready to take sugestions on improving the build. if you bash it, please don't just tell me whats wrong, give me ideas to improve it BMW 22:29, 22 November 2006 (CST) Suggestions for Changing Build Ok, my sugestion: I don't think you should change it to this, but I do think a redo like it should be done. --Curse You 22:53, 22 November 2006 (CST) :ok, i guess the attribute points could be distributed like that for whatever weapon type is used, as at that level strength is noticable, but why use mokele smash? is there any other hammer skill that gives + damage but not adrenaline? because you gain plenty of adrenaline for the skills used with steady stanceBMW 23:00, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::I just picked a random hammer skill really. --Curse You 01:17, 23 November 2006 (CST) :::Mighty Blow, Executioner's Strike, Galrath Slash. Anything that simple works best to support damage here. --Ineluki 08:49, 23 November 2006 (CST) hmm i would change some skills due to better efficiency: This would increase the damage a bit and it is a good combo against evasive stances. I personally play with this build and I love it. I will give you my vote if you change it this way :). Another variant would be a W/P with Lyric of Zeal instead of "Watch Yourself!" for more energy management. Of course this would reduce your Strength attribute (attractive for PvE means of play). Negotiator 213.147.98.18 05:54, 24 November 2006 (CST) :The only thing i am wary about on that build is no interrupt. interrupts can be very valuable in pvp, but on the other hand, a constant +20 armor and unblockable attack does seem very enticing BMW 11:20, 24 November 2006 (CST) Remake ok i remade the build with a hammer and some new skills, it works much smoother. thank you all for your suggestions! also, any ideas for improvement are welcome. BMW 11:43, 25 November 2006 (CST) Revote? i don't know if we should wipe the old votes and start new since the build has completely changed since the first time i put it up, and all but 1 vote were of the initial build. :y that would be a good idea Transfer to tested builds There are five favoured votes now for this build,so it should be concidered that this build could be moved to the tested builds section. Negotiator 14:00, 28 November 2006 (CST) "Did you even test the build?" Yes, actually, I have a habit of testing builds before voting. Weird, isn't it? I much prefer a sword for this build (combined with some other builds, namely orders dervish, Sun and Moon Slash is unbeatable). Also, the trade-off of 75 HP for 1 energy is useless. If you're seriously stuck at 4 energy (the only case where 1 energy would help you), you have poor energy management. I got sort-of close to needing the 1 energy (but never *actually* needed it) using a sword, but with a hammer, I never got close. The 75 HP is a much better deal. Also, please don't respond to a vote in the voting section. Make a new section below for it, but don't clutter up the votes. -Auron 20:20, 28 November 2006 (CST) :ok, I think we got off on the wrong foot.I see your point in not wanting a superior tactics, but i personally don't have anything against it. Superior absortion is optional also. if you would rather have +2 energy or +10 health more than -3 vs physical then its your choice. also i find that when you die and get ressed, you need as much energy as you can, and 1 energy might make a difference. one reason i had it at 16 is because i hadn't really tohught about the differences between the stats through the ranks. what is your suggestion for the rune and attributes? i will look at the break points for the different skills and see what would work best.thank you for bringing the "break point" issue(I guess thats what you would call it) to my attention.BMW 21:36, 28 November 2006 (CST) Unfavored Vote please sign your vote please. also, i dont think you used the skills in the right order when you tested the build, because the cycle of skills makes it where you use steady stance right as you finish the combo. you need the desperation/drunken blow as soon as possible, and the only way to do that is to have both. the combo of skills makes the timing of every single skill in perfect succcesion. That brings me to another point about the build. the whole combo can be used in 5 seconds, with great energy managementBMW 15:27, 29 November 2006 (CST) Yes I can only confirm this information too.Negotiator 09:43, 30 November 2006 (CST) I used this chain (with some IWAY skills rounding out the bar); Steady Stance, Desperation Blow, Drunken Blow, and Final Thrust. You build up adrenaline so fast (and deal so much damage), seemed to me that Final was a logical choice. I had a Minor Sword rune, and 10 Str/Tactics (to get max IWAY). Throw out the Superior Tactics, it's a waste of health IMO. Dark Helmet 01:16, 1 December 2006 (CST) :i don't even know if that can be considered this build with so many changes to itBMW 00:15, 5 December 2006 (CST) Steady Stance, Desperation blow, Drunken blow, and fear me is a very powerful combo (proof is savios pizza ist hollen brb). However I disagree with using hammer tho with this build. Also I would prefer variants to give the option of replacing watch your self, maybe healing signet, and slight chance of solders strike.--A Guy 19:52, 5 December 2006 (CST) :variants are definitly a possibility. i just prefer the build how it is now, and believe that this one is most efective. the synergy is great with all of the skills how it is. but what could replace watch yourself? it would have to be another shout or else you would have to replace soldiers strike as well. healing signet is a definit possibility of a variant, maybe lions comfort? any ideas would be nice. i will add some variants that i have tried to itBMW 23:23, 5 December 2006 (CST) ::Watch yourself is the only skill I see should be as optional but the rest of the build is what I have used--A Guy 20:57, 6 December 2006 (CST) :::Ok, but what would be a good skill to replace watch yourself with? nothing else that i can think of will work well with soldiers strike. if you have a variant for watch yourself you would have to have a variant for soldiers strike. BMW 22:37, 6 December 2006 (CST) Change! i thought it would come to this :P i changed the build to have a minor tactics rune. i didnt edit it before partly because i was seeing what the majority people said about it, and partly because im stubborn. but I just changed it because that is alot of health to lose for such little improvement BMW 22:59, 6 December 2006 (CST) :The build will need more meaningful changes other than switching out to a minor rune to start a new vote though. Keep working on it and don't let it go abadonded. :) It's an awesome concept, but like I said, needs to be refined. I would suggest throwing in more adrenal skills. ;) — Jyro X 23:43, 6 December 2006 (CST) :: i wasn't intending that you revote, you had other reasons for unfavoring it. better reasons than "inferior to a standard warrior" or whatever. but i did actually send a revote thing out to the REALLY old votes from back when it used sword and completely different skills, and no strength. so i guess ill see in time what happens BMW 23:48, 6 December 2006 (CST) The build I run is this: It's catered to my own needs. But you see how much of a variation it is? It would take something of this nature to justify other users change their vote. — Jyro X 00:14, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Basically what I'm saying is, allow for "optional" slots for different weapon choices and suggest using adrenaline-based attacks. Steady Stance does a good job of keeping your energy reserves up, but can sometimes fail you in that aspect in heavy battle. And why not use all aspects of the warrior's arsenal? Adrenaline-based attacks are what make me love warriors. — Jyro X 00:17, 7 December 2006 (CST) Axes and swords are superior to hammers for this build. Look at all the top-ranked guilds using this build; they have an orders dervish and all the warriors are Sworders with Sun and Moon slash. If they drop the orders derv, the warriors are all Axe. Nobody uses Hammer for this build, because it's too slow. And yeah... the Adren gain is for more than spamming Fear Me, you can actually throw nice attacks on there (Final Thrust, Galrath) for spikes as well as conditions. -Auron 01:07, 7 December 2006 (CST) Change to axe I wish to change solider's strike for critical chop, watch yourself for sig of malice — Skuld 03:24, 7 December 2006 (CST) :Ftw. Crit chop is nice indeed, and it'd be axe, so the damage would increase. -Auron 11:40, 7 December 2006 (CST)